This invention relates to the field of devices for the health and comfort of persons who have difficulty breathing cold air when temperatures fall below freezing or whose health would be jeopardized by breathing cold air at such temperatures.
Many persons who have had heart attacks, or heart bypass operations, and who suffer from other health problems cannot breath cold air at temperatures much below freezing without jeopardizing their health and suffering extreme discomfort. The result is that they must remain indoors most of the time when outside temperatures are below the freezing point. If temperatures become extremely low, such persons have difficulty in venturing outdoors at all. However, if a device were available to warm the outside air which the person could wear as part of his wearing apparel, it would be a relatively simple matter to put such a device on along with warm clothing when they get ready to go outside. If a device of this kind were available which could warm outside air by making use of the user's own body heat, then electrical, mechanical, or chemical means would not be needed to accomplish the heating function. The present invention solves these problems by providing a convenient device which can simply be strapped to the user's chest and the breathing mask placed over the wearer's nose. The cold outside air is then drawn into the warming chamber to provide a supply of warmed air for the user to breathe.